


Cold Water on a Hot Day

by Idgahufflefuck



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I wrote this last week before ep 62, oh well i guess, swimming lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idgahufflefuck/pseuds/Idgahufflefuck
Summary: Barry gets a swimming lesson. Written before episode 62 came out.





	Cold Water on a Hot Day

"I'm fine on the beach. Really. I'll just watch you guys"

It was the Starblaster's third day parked above the enormous lake and, as Taako put it, it was hot as balls. After several hours of Magnus looking pleadingly down at the shore and sighing loudly Davenport had finally told them to take the rest of the day off.

Lup threw her head back and laughed, "Watch all you like if that's what you're into, Barold. But first you're learning how to swim"

He could feel himself turning redder, "I really don't need--"

"Barry," she said more seriously, "this is, like, the third water planet we've found this decade. You can't always just stay back on the ship"

"The hell I cant," he glanced nervously at the water.

"Now you sound like Takko"

Barry felt himself smiling, he couldn't help it. "Pan almighty, anything but that" He slowly waded up to his knees only jumped a little when she slapped his back.

"Now we're cooking with fire!"

His stomach filled with butterflies and as he waded in further he had to wonder if there was anything he wouldn't do for this woman.

 _Just play it cool_ , Barry, he told himself. _A_ _s long as you don't flail around like a total ass it'll be fine._

Before he knew it they were waist deep in the lake and he did have to admit it was pretty great to cool off.

"Ready?" Lup asked with a twinkle in her eyes Barry wasn't sure he liked.

"... Ready"

"Okay, lay back like this and pick up your feet" She spread herself out in the water, floating on her back. For a moment he was completely mesmerised by the way her dark hair flared out around her in the water. Then what she was asking him to do sunk in.

"You want me to what?" he stammered. "I don't think I'm--" Suddenly she was standing again, her arm was arround his waist, and she was looking at him with so much sincerity and belief that his breath caught.

"Do you trust me?"

He could only nod.

"Good"

Barry let her sweep his feet out from under him and suddenly he was floating. He was actually floating. He slowly released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and let his eyes slide shut.

Maybe he could get used to this. The hot sun on his chest, the relief of the cool water below and Lup's arms keeping him afloat.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on ao3! Hope you enjoy


End file.
